


You Have No Idea

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie can't help but be distracted on a staff night out. Series 13.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	You Have No Idea

Charlie found his eyes being drawn across the room, not for the first time that evening, and he silently chastised himself. If he wasn't careful he was going to get caught. Not that he cared if she saw him but he couldn't risk others in the room noticing his longing stares. He knocked back the remaining whisky in his glass and indicated to the barman that he'd like another. He slid the money across the bar before turning just as she lent over to retrieve her drink from a low table. He swallowed hard as he admired the way the fabric of her dress hugged at her curves as she moved. He sighed as he reminded himself once more that she was well and truly off limits, no matter how tempting she looked.

He turned back around and fixed his sights on the bar in front of him, willing his thoughts not to run away with him again. Why was it so much more difficult to stay focused working alongside her this time? They'd not had this problem previously, they'd worked together for years without it becoming such a big deal between them. OK, he'd be lying if he said his thoughts hadn't strayed to her on occasion during that time, she was a beautiful woman and he was only human, afterall. But now things were different. Maybe the cliche was true - absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Or maybe it was because now she was forbidden fruit, married to someone else just like he was. Before, she'd been available but he'd been too nervous to ask. Now, she was unavailable so obviously he wanted her more than ever. He let out a sigh and placed his head in his hands on the bar, thoughts like that never ended well. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sat like that when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice whisper. "Are you OK?"

Shit! Of all the people to notice... Well, it was going to be her wasn't it? He'd never been very good at hiding things from her. 

"Fine." He mumbled, hoping she'd get the hint and leave him alone. Her closeness and touch weren't helping, they simply set his mind and heart rate racing again.

Duffy moved her hand from Charlie's shoulder to pick up the wine glass that the barman had placed in front of her. She chuckled silently to herself before nudging Charlie playfully. "Oi, if you fall asleep at the bar they'll chuck you out." She teased.

"I'm fine. You go have fun." He replied, still not looking up at her.

Duffy sighed and tugged at his arm. "No, we're going for a walk outside. Fresh air might help."

Charlie lifted his head. "I don't need fresh air, Duffy, I'm not drunk."

She laughed. "Maybe not but you're being a right miserable sod so let's go!"

"Oh alright." He replied, reluctantly getting up from the stool. Mainly because he knew if he didn't then she would likely drag him up and that would cause quite a scene.

As Charlie walked outside he pulled his jacket tighter around himself as the chilly wind hit him. He looked across at Duffy and saw her flick up the collar of her coat. "You sure you still want to go for that walk?" He asked with a chuckle.

"If it means you'll tell me what's bothering you then yes." She replied with a firm nod as she slipped her arm through his and began walking out into the gardens.

"Nothings bothering me, like I said before - I'm fine." He replied.

Duffy shot him a look and shook her head, sighing. "We know each other much better than that and even if we didn't... If someone is sitting at a bar with their head in their hands it usually means they're anything but fine Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let this lie are you?" 

"Nope!" Duffy replied, flashing him an impish grin. She turned serious again as she continued. "I don't like seeing you so down. Is there any way I can cheer you up?" 

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly, almost choking at the thought that crossed his mind in response to her question. He looked sheepishly at Duffy as she shot him a baffled look. "I... I'm just feeling a bit... Oh I don't know! Everyone seems to be having a fun time and yet..." He shrugged, unsure how to complete his thoughts. 

"You're missing Baz and Louis you mean?" She queried, giving his arm a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"In a way I guess. I feel like I'm missing out on so much with him."

"So why are you still here then? Why not move to Birmingham and be with them full time?" She noticed he was staring at her incredulously. "I mean, obviously I'd miss you if you left but if you're unhappy here..."

"Its not that simple Duffy..." He sighed.

"What's complicated about it? Stay here and only see your family on weekends or move to Birmingham and be with them all the time. Seems pretty straightforward to me." She reasoned with a shrug.

"So you'd miss me if I left?" He deflected playfully.

She knew he was avoiding her earlier question but she decided to take the bait anyway. "Of course I would, you're my best friend Charlie."

"Hmm, yeh." He muttered, a deflated look passing over his face.

"Charlie? What is it?" She queried, confused by the sudden shift in his mood.

Charlie pulled his arm free and walked a couple of steps away from her. "Maybe I should move to Birmingham. That's what my head is telling me to do."

"What about your heart? What's that telling you to do?" She countered.

"This." He closed the gap between them and kissed her. His hands tangled in her hair as her arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "This is why I can't go to Birmingham." He went to kiss her again but stopped as he felt her move backwards. He loosened his hold on her, allowing her to step away from him. He watched as she began to pace, running her hands through her hair.

Duffy tried to speak but no words came out, her mind was racing too much. She had not anticipated that at all. Sure, she and Charlie had always been close, maybe a little too close if she was completely honest but she'd always assumed he'd viewed it simply as harmless flirting. A little close to the edge at times but never going too far. That's what she'd told herself whenever he'd looked her way and she'd felt the familiar giddy flutterings beginning to resurface inside her. She'd considered briefly that maybe he felt the same way when they'd been alone together at his wedding reception. The atmosphere between them had been electric despite the inappropriateness of the setting. So much so that she'd been emboldened enough to try and kiss him. But he'd pulled away and in that moment she realised that yes he loved her but not in quite the same way she loved him. 

Seeing her clear agitation Charlie spoke once more. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Let's... Let's just forget it happened. Chalk it up to one drink too many and move on." He said as he began to walk back towards the building.

Duffy quickly reached out to grab Charlie's hand before he could walk too far away. He stopped and stared down at their joined hands for several seconds before raising his gaze once more to her face. "You took me by surprise. I didn't think you felt the same way." She admitted softly.

"You didn't think I felt the same way?" He echoed incredulously. He reached up to caress her cheek. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He whispered.

Duffy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now that really is the alcohol talking Charlie!" She retorted.

Charlie sighed, frustration clear on his face. "This isn't funny Duffy!" He shot back.

Duffy's laughter turned bitter. "I know it's not."

Silence once again descended between them but it wasn't the kind of comfortable silence that would be normal between such longtime best friends, no, this silence was tense and awkward. It eventually became unbearable and Duffy spoke once more. "We should go back inside before the others notice and come looking for us."

Charlie sighed. "We need to sort this out. We can't just sweep this under the carpet and hope it goes away!"

Duffy shrugged sadly. "What other choice do we have Charlie?" She replied before turning and walking back inside leaving Charlie frustrated and alone with his thoughts once more.

Several moments passed as Charlie stared up into the clear night sky. He let out a sigh and headed back inside. As he walked into the main room he quickly located her. He waited until the person she was talking to moved away before coming up behind her and whispering in her ear. "We need to talk about this."

Duffy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Talking won't get us anywhere." She replied and began to walk away once more.

Charlie reached out and took hold of her arm, his grip firm but not uncomfortable. "I'm not letting you run away again, we need to deal with this right now." He insisted, his eyes darting around to ensure they weren't drawing too much attention.

"Not here." She whispered in reply.

Charlie nodded in agreement and began to steer her back across the room towards the entrance. This time, however, instead of turning left towards the gardens, they turned right and wandered for a few minutes until they found a secluded section of corridor where they wouldn't be disturbed or overheard.

As they came to a stop Charlie let go of Duffy's arm and she immediately whirled around to face him. She glared at him, her arms folded across her chest. He attempted to keep his eyes on her face as they stared at each other in strained silence but her posture drew his gaze downwards. She rolled her eyes and tutted at the predictability of his actions.

"Well?" She demanded. "You insisted we needed to talk so go on then."

Charlie attempted to speak but struggled to find the right words to express his feelings.

"Oh this is utterly ridiculous!" Duffy remarked as she began to walk away once more. She stumbled slightly as she felt Charlie snatch at her arm and pull her back towards him. "Let go!" She insisted angrily.

"Only if you stop running away." He replied.

"Fine!" She retorted, rubbing her arm as he removed his hand.

"We need to talk about this." Charlie repeated, frustration once again creeping into his tone.

"What's there to talk about? I'm married, you're married. Nothing can come of this so there's no point getting ourselves worked up over it." She replied dismissively.

"So that's it is it? That's all you've got to say? Well, what the hell was the point of everything that just happened outside?" He demanded, his voice raising.

"You were the one that started it. I was simply trying to be a good friend and cheer you up when all of a sudden you're trying to stick your tongue down my throat!" She shot back, her voice raising to meet his.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time. In fact, if anything, you encouraged me on." He accused.

"Urgh!" She turned to leave but once again Charlie pulled her back. Her eyes lit up with fiery anger as she spun back around. "How dare..!" He silenced her with a kiss.

After several seconds Duffy pulled back from the kiss, her arm raising to slap him but moments before she did something snapped inside and she found herself kissing him passionately once more.

Caught up in the moment Charlie pressed Duffy up against the wall, his hands roaming over her curves that were encased in the fitted black dress she wore. One of her hands wrapped its way around his neck whilst the other groped along the wall until it hit upon a door handle. To her surprise the door opened, revealing a cleaning cupboard. Breaking the kiss she smiled seductively at Charlie, nodding towards the doorway. He grinned and followed her into the cupboard. Duffy flicked on the light. Charlie closed the door and pulled a vacuum cleaner across to jam the handle, as it was impossible to lock it from the inside.

"Anyone would think you've done this kind of thing before." She purred.

"I'm not chancing us being interrupted." He replied, taking her once more into his arms.

Duffy giggled as Charlie began to kiss her neck, his hands reaching down to grope her bottom. Her fingers played with the wisps of hair at the base of his neck. Her giggles turned to a moan of pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot just above her collarbone. She playfully slapped his shoulder as she felt his teeth graze her neck. The vibrating sensation of his laughter against her skin caused her to begin giggling again.

Shifting her hands Duffy began to unbutton Charlie's shirt whilst he moved to massage her breasts through her dress. She quickly became frustrated by the purposely light touch he used as he caressed his fingertips over the fabric without venturing further. A disgruntled sigh escaped her as she paused in her removal of his shirt and instead began to lower the straps of her dress. Charlie's eyes widened, his gaze fixed on the neckline of her dress as it slowly descended before halting, so tantalisingly close to falling down completely. He lowered his head and trailed kisses along the skin that had been revealed. He then nudged the fabric, smirking as it dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet. He raked his gaze over her figure displayed before him now clad only in underwear, tights and high heeled shoes.

Duffy shivered, in part due to the sudden cold air that hit her skin but mainly in response to the fiery lust she saw burning in Charlie's eyes as he looked her up and down. She watched him shrug out of his suit jacket and smiled in appreciation as he draped it around her shoulders.

Charlie frowned as he watched Duffy wrap the jacket around herself as she chewed her bottom lip anxiously. He'd meant for her to be warmed by the jacket, not to hide herself completely from him. He reached out and ran his finger along the edge of the jacket, grazing his fingertip along her skin. 

"You're gorgeous." He whispered as he eased the jacket open again. "You've nothing to be self-conscious about." He wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her once more. As the kiss deepened he tangled his fingers through her hair as she went back to undoing the buttons of his shirt. After she'd finished she ran her hands across his chest.

Duffy ran her hands down Charlie's body before teasing her fingertips along his skin underneath the waistband of his trousers. He responded to her touch by sliding the strap of her bra down her arm, revealing her breast. He then bent down to swirl his tongue around her nipple teasingly. He then began to suck and nip, gently at first but he quickly became rougher in his movements, spurred on by her moans. He reached around her back and unclipped her bra, dropping it to the floor. He rolled her other nipple between his thumb and finger before pinching it, eliciting a throaty moan as she rocked her hips against his in response to his touch. He looked up to see her eyes clouded with desire. "You like that?" He smirked.

"Mmm." She mumbled in reply.

"How much?" He questioned, his grin widening as she took hold of his hand and slid it down inside the front of her knickers, his fingers immediately feeling how wet she was. She removed her hand and lent back against the shelf behind her as he caressed his fingertips over her clit before thrusting two fingers inside her.

Duffy reached out and, after a few frustrating fumbles, unbuckled Charlie's belt and unzipped his trousers, sliding her hand inside his boxers and wrapping it around his erection. As she ran her hand up and down she lent forward to whisper urgently in his ear. "Fuck me now!"

Charlie didn't need telling twice. He eased down his trousers and boxers as Duffy rolled down her tights, slipping off her shoes so she could remove them completely. As she straightened back up and moved to remove her knickers he placed his hands over hers stopping her. "Put the shoes back on." He demanded. After she did as he instructed he pulled down her knickers with one swift movement. His cock twitched with excitement at the erotic sensations that surged through him as he took in the sight of her stood in front of him completely naked except for his jacket and a pair of high heeled shoes. He stepped towards her and she parted her legs allowing him to thrust into her. "Oh fucking hell!" He moaned as she hooked her leg up over his hip, pushing him deeper.

Any thoughts of taking things slow and savouring the sensations were quickly discarded as their passions overwhelmed them. She clung to his shoulders as his thrusts bounced her against the shelving behind her. Their shouts and moans grew in pitch and volume as she swung her other leg up to also wrap around his waist.

"Oh shit!" He swore, his face buried in her hair, as he attempted to hold back from reaching his peak too quickly but the sounds of her moans in his ear pushed him over the edge. His body jerked as he came inside her, the power of his orgasm completely overwhelming him, it was like nothing he'd felt before. The sensation triggered her orgasm and her delighted screams echoed around the tiny room.

He withdrew from her and lent against the shelf beside her, their breathing ragged as they both came down from the high their actions had induced. She opened her eyes as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "You ok?" He whispered tenderly.

Duffy nodded, lent her head back and let out a long breath. She then began to quietly gather her clothes from the floor and redressed.

Once they both were fully clothed again Charlie noticed Duffy looking anxiously at the door. He stepped towards it and lent his ear against the wood, listening carefully for any sounds from the corridor. Satisfied it was silent he unjammed the door and opened it a crack, enough to see through to confirm what his ears had already told him - the corridor was empty. He reached behind him and took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before they left their hiding place.

Now they were in a better light Charlie could see how dishevelled they both looked, their clothes were crumpled and he guessed his skin also held the same rosy glow that hers did. He watched Duffy attempt to smooth her sweaty, messed up hair.

"We can't go back in there looking like this." He pointed out.

Duffy bit her bottom lip and looked around anxiously. "Um... I think we passed some toilets back there a little way. We could, erm, attempt to tidy ourselves up a bit." She suggested.

They began to walk hurriedly back along the route they'd taken from the bar, constantly glancing around nervously in case there was anyone approaching yet at the same time refusing to let go of the other's hand. They quickly located a disabled toilet that was unlocked. Charlie looked over at Duffy. "Ladies first." He offered.

Duffy opened the door and stepped inside. She was about to close it when they heard voices approaching from around the corner. Panicked, she grabbed hold of Charlie's jacket and yanked him inside with her before quickly locking the door. She could feel the blood hammering in her temples as she lent her head against the door.

Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's OK, no-one saw us."

She pulled away from his touch and moved to stand by the sink. "No its not OK Charlie! What if they had seen us?"

Charlie shrugged. "I doubt they would have cared, getting caught with someone you shouldn't be with isn't exactly rare amongst our team afterall."

She shook her head in disgust at him and turned to face the mirror, sighing as she opened her handbag and attempted to fix the mess her assignation with Charlie had caused to her make up. Not a word was spoken as Charlie moved to stand beside her, moistening a paper towel which he then ran over his face and across the back of his neck.

Duffy finished reapplying her lipstick and turned to look at Charlie. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She told him softly. She picked at her fingernails as she attempted to summon the courage to say what she knew she had to tell him next.

Charlie gently pulled her into his arms for a cuddle. "Hey, it's ok. I understand." He attempted to put on a brave face, he knew what was coming next. "This is where you tell me this will only ever be one off isn't it?"

"I..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I should... But..." She looked up at him and ran her thumb along his bottom lip. "I don't want it to be." She slid her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

The kiss intensified and Charlie felt Duffy begin to open the buttons of his shirt again. He reluctantly broke the kiss and placed his hand over hers. She tilted her head and gazed at him in confusion. He used his other hand to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. "You deserve better than this. You're worth so much more to me." He glanced away, suddenly shy. He gathered his courage and looked up into her eyes. "Will you... Um... Will you come home with me tonight?" 

Charlie stepped back and watched as the internal battle between her desires and her obligations played itself out in Duffy's eyes. He reached out and entwined his fingers with hers but said nothing. Instead he waited patiently for her to respond, he knew better than to rush her. Finally she nodded and his face lit up with a huge smile.

After deciding they looked presentable enough for the dash to the taxi they cautiously left the toilet and heading towards the main entrance. As they reached the doors Duffy suddenly stopped.

"I left my coat in the bar!" She told him.

"Um, OK, you go get it and I'll find us a taxi. Don't be long though." Charlie replied. He headed out into the car park and spotted a line of taxis waiting. After speaking to a couple of drivers he found one that hadn't already been prebooked. Several minutes passed as he waited awkwardly for Duffy to join him. Finally she appeared looking flustered as she hurried over to him. "I was starting to think you'd gotten lost!" 

"I'm so sorry! Josh wanted to know if I'd seen you. I, erm, I told him that you'd not felt well so had gone home already. So let's go before anyone sees that you're still here!" She explained as she jumped into the taxi, reaching out her hand to grab his and pull him into the back with her.

Charlie chuckled. "You told him I was sick?"

"It was the first thing I could think of." She replied with a pout as the taxi drove off.

He shook his head indulgently at her. "We need to get better at this. Now stop pulling that face at me." He said as he lent over to kiss her. He tangled one hand in her hair and ran the other over her curves. 

Duffy undid the top two buttons of his shirt and ran her fingers along the inside of his collar. "Charlie!" She admonished, giggling as she felt his hand sneak it's way under the hem of her dress and tiptoe up her thigh. "Control yourself!" She mumbled against his lips inbetween kisses.

Before long the taxi pulled up outside Charlie's house. He lent forward to pay, a task made tricker by Duffy having taken advantage of the fact he'd turned his back on her to wrap her arms around his waist as she kissed the back of his neck. "Keep the change!" He blurted out, practically throwing the £20 note at the driver as he felt Duffy's hand grasp at him through his trousers. He turned towards her but she quickly darted through the car door, almost tripping over her heels as she ran up the garden path giggling. He caught her around the waist just before she reached the doorway. "You are a very naughty girl!" He whispered in her ear as he pressed himself against her back.

She twisted around, looping her arms loosely around his neck. She attempted to compose herself and give him her best innocent expression. He found himself momentarily distracted by the way her eyes sparkled in the light of the porch as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He snapped back to reality as he felt her hand slide inside his trouser pocket. Grabbing his keys, she dangled them in front of him, an expectant look on her face.

Charlie pushed her back against the door and kissed her as he snatched the keys from her grasp. He began unbuttoning her coat with one hand as he blindly attempted to unlock the door with the other. After several attempts he managed to get the door open, sending them crashing into the hallway. He quickly threw her coat onto the floor as she did likewise with his jacket before turning her attention to his shirt. As she did so she began to steer them towards the open lounge door. Realising her intentions Charlie pulled away from the kiss. "No, upstairs." He insisted.

Duffy pouted. "But... Closer." She complained inbetween kissing him.

Charlie cupped her face with his hands. "I want to do this properly, Duffy, this isn't just some casual fuck. Please let me show you what you mean to me."

It hurt him slightly to see the shock that lit up her eyes at his words. To realise that that's what she thought tonight had been all about to him. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, and led her up the stairs. Upon reaching his bedroom he turned on one of the bedside lamps. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off. Smiling up at her he patted the space next to him. After she sat down he gently draped his arm around her shoulders and with his other hand he gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face to look at him. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her tenderly.

She shivered, goosebumps forming on her skin as he trailed gentle kisses down her neck. She took hold of his shoulders and pulled him down with her as she flopped back onto the bed giggling nervously.

Charlie looked down at her as he shifted to lie lent up on his elbow beside her. Her hair was fanned out around her face, catching the light and shimmering like a coppery halo. He stared, transfixed, for several seconds until he was snapped from his daze by her hand gliding up the outside of his thigh. Leaning forward he kissed her and moved to hover over her.

Duffy stroked her hands down the sides of his face pulling him towards her so they lay wrapped in each others arms, their foreheads touching. She could feel that he was aroused so was confused why he was taking things slowly. 

As if reading her thoughts he gave her a lingering kiss before pushing himself up from her. He then kissed her neck just below her ear, nipping her earlobe before kissing down her throat til he reached the spot just above her collarbone that caused her to mumble with pleasure as he lightly sucked at her skin. Caught up in the moment he began to suck harder and bit her, causing her to let out a throaty moan and rub herself against him.

Continuing downwards he kissed and licked the tops of her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers through the fabric of her dress. Moving backwards off the bed he knelt on the floor. He ran his hands up her calves and then slowly up the inside of her thighs, pushing her dress up as he travelled higher. He smiled with satisfaction as he heard her whimper with frustrated desire as he stopped tantalisingly close. Pushing her dress up further he slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her tights and began to roll them down. Once he'd taken them fully off he retraced his previous route up her leg but this time used his mouth instead of his fingers. As he reached the top he ran his tongue along the edge of her knickers, smirking as she squirmed with anticipation.

Charlie looked up and saw that Duffy had propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He raised his eyebrows at her and, without breaking eye contact her, began to remove her knickers, briefly flicking his tongue over her clit before pulling back, causing her to gasp. He did this twice more before he was interrupted by her voice.

"Don't tease, Charlie, it's not very nice!" She pouted.

He grinned hungrily at her as he pushed two fingers inside her and began to thrust, rubbing his thumb over her clit as he did so. His grin widened as she let out a squeal, the sensations coursing through her making her arms to give way beneath her. He replaced his fingers with his tongue causing her to writh on the bed, moaning and gasping as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Arching her back she let out a final loud moan before flopping back onto the bed, panting as she attempted to regain her breath.

Charlie sat back and watched as she lay on his bed, her breathing coming in bursts as she mumbled curses at him, her eyes closed and a big grin on her face.

After a couple of minutes he got up from the floor and lay down beside her on the bed, brushing her hair from her eyes. Duffy opened her eyes as he caressed her cheek. She pulled him towards her and kissed him, the taste of herself on his lips turning her on once more. Their tongues dueled as she groped at his belt, unbuckling it and quickly sliding her hands inside.

Charlie let out a moan as she wrapped both her hands around his erection. He let out a breath as he tried to calm himself. He was already close to the edge after witnessing her spectacular orgasm a few minutes previously. He was nearly undone once more as she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, I wonder what fun I can have with this big boy." She purred.

Sitting up Duffy pushed Charlie backwards til he lay on his back. She then pulled down his trousers and boxers exposing him fully. She licked her lips in anticipation as she ran her finger along his throbing member.

"Now who's teasing?" He remarked.

She straddled his legs and lent forward, swirling her tongue around the tip of his penis. She looked up at him and noticed his gaze had become distracted. She followed his eyeline down and chuckled silently. Reaching up she lowered the straps of her gown, pulling it down exposing her bra. She smirked at him watching his eyes widen as her breasts nearly toppled out as she lent forward to continue where she'd left off. Before she could lower herself completely she felt his hands come up to grasp her breasts and grope them firmly.

Taking hold of his erection she rubbed it between her breasts, smearing the precum that leaked from it over her cleavage. She then ran her finger across the tip and, moving her hand to her mouth, she licked it clean, murmuring with delight as she did so.

Charlie grunted and moaned as she took him in her mouth. His moans grew louder as she deep throated him. He hadn't expected that! He reached out and tangled his hands in her hair. He tried to stare up at the ceiling and count in his head to prolong things and not allow himself to become overwhelmed too quickly. His plan worked for about thirty seconds before he gave in, hollering her name as he orgasmed.

Several moments passed before he rolled onto his side. Duffy was now sat casually on the bed, a look of pure, sweet innocence on her face as she smiled at him. "I never knew you could... That you would... Oh fucking hell!" He gasped.

"Oh I'm full of surprises me." She giggled as she lay down next to him and snuggled into his chest. 

Charlie gazed down at Duffy, suddenly feeling very nervous as he contemplated what he had to say next. He was about to speak when she beat him to it. 

"I really need to go home." She whispered sadly. 

Charlie sighed. "I want you to stay."

"I can't. The boys..." 

"Are spending the night at your mother's." He interrupted. "I'll take you home in the morning, he'll never know." 

Once again Duffy's face was wrought with indecision. Eventually she sighed. "Promise me?" She whispered.

"I promise. Now, come on, let's get into bed. It's late and we're both very tired." 

Duffy nodded, struggling to contain a yawn as she removed her dress and bra before slipping under the covers. Charlie stripped down to his boxers and joined her. Duffy settled her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So..?" He began. 

Duffy looked up at him aghast. "You really want to talk about this now?" 

"I don't want to risk you doing a runner in the morning." He joked. 

Duffy chuckled. "I wouldn't get very far. You know where I live and work." She sighed, growing serious once more. "Look we both know tonight shouldn't have happened but it did and we're both grown up enough and realistic enough to know that it'll probably happen again. Just, please, don't ask me to do what you know I can't." 

Charlie sighed. "I want to but as much as it kills me to see you so unhappy I understand why you won't leave." He kissed her hair and saw that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "We can talk more in the morning." 

Duffy nodded and was asleep within moments of closing her eyes. 

Charlie slept fitfully, the evening's events playing over in his mind. By the time he awoke the next morning he had all but convinced himself that she would tell him it had all been a mistake and leave as soon as she woke up. 

Agitation gripped him as he felt her begin to stir next to him. After a few moments she lifted her head and observed him sleepily as she brushed the hair from her eyes. "So it wasn't a dream then?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face. 

"No." Charlie replied with a relieved chuckle. He lent over to kiss her but she pulled back. 

Seeing the confusion on Charlie's face Duffy quickly attempted to explain. "Sorry! I need to, um, well..." She gestured in the direction of the bathroom as she hurriedly climbed out of bed and dashed from the room. 

Charlie lay back and was beginning to doze off when he was suddenly awoken by the sound of Duffy shouting his name from the bathroom. He quickly scrambled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom where he found her stood in front of the mirror her back turned towards it as she looked over her shoulder.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" She demanded in a panic, indicating the three horizontal lines of bruising that ran the width of her back.

Charlie stepped closer to take a better look at the bruises. Shit! He tried to think. "Er... Um... You had an accident during your shift maybe?"

"An accident?" She repeated, unconvinced. "He's not an idiot, he'll know it would have taken considerable force to cause these Charlie."

"OK, OK. Say a patient pushed you over into a trolley then."

Duffy rolled her eyes sighing as she turned back towards the sink, resting her hands on the edge.

Charlie stepped over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry."

Duffy sighed catching sight of his sorrowful expression in the mirror. Much as she wanted to she could never stay mad at Charlie for long. She tilted her head around to look at him but as she lifted her head something else caught her notice. "Omg, Charlie!" She gasped.

"What now?" He asked, realising he was in trouble again.

Duffy twisted to show him the large red mark at the base of her neck before burying her head in her hands with a groan.

"Oops?" He replied, unable to quite keep his amusement from colouring his tone.

"Charlie!" She complained plaintively.

"Make up?" He shrugged, attempting to be helpful.

Duffy rolled her eyes at his suggestion before flopping her forehead against his shoulder with a groan.

"You could wear a turtleneck top? Or a scarf?" He continued.

"Shut up Charlie." She mumbled, trying her best not to give in to the giggle that was bubbling up inside her.

Neither moved or spoke for several moments until Charlie took hold of Duffy's face and tilted it up to look at him. "I really am sorry." He told her remorsefully.

"We just need to be more careful in future." She replied.

"No promises but I'll try my best." He chuckled, kissing her lightly.

The kiss quickly deepened as Charlie pressed Duffy up against the sink, his hand moving down to cup her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple.

"I need to shower before I go home." She said as she pulled back from his kisses.

Charlie stepped back and twisted to lean against the sink. "Go ahead." He replied, gesturing at the shower.

Duffy walked over towards the shower but stopped and turned around when she realised Charlie was still stood at the sink. She rolled her eyes and nodded towards the door.

Charlie smirked. "I'm actually quite comfy where I am thanks."

"Of course you are." She muttered as she slid off her knickers and stepped into the shower. Hearing his laughter she briefly considered throwing her knickers at him but she quickly realised that she probably wouldn't get them back if she did so dropped them on the floor instead. She let out a squeal as she turned on the shower and was instantly hit with icy cold water. She tried to avoid being pelted in the face by the freezing stream as she frantically fiddled with the controls. "Why the hell would you have your shower set to cold?" She spluttered at Charlie.

"Sometimes its necessary." He muttered.

Duffy relaxed back into the shower sighing as she finally hit the correct settings and the warm water cascaded over her. She ran her hands through her hair, attempting to untangle it with her fingers as she applied shampoo, acutely aware that Charlie was watching her every move from across the room, he was quite clearly visible to her through the glass meaning that he too could see everything. A smile formed on her face as a wicked thought hit her. She arched backwards under the shower, allowing the suds to cascade over her body, letting out a series of low moans as she washed her hair. She smiled triumphantly as she heard him let out a strangled cough.

After finishing rinsing her hair she reached for a bottle of shower gel and slowly poured it into her hand, letting some of it trickle through her fingers. Leaning forward she began to lather up the suds, working slowly up each leg and down each arm before beginning to massage the bubbles over her bottom, hips and stomach. Her hands were moving up over her torso when she suddenly heard the shower door open behind her. Charlie's hands reached around to grope her breasts, his erection pressing firmly against her bottom.

Charlie turned Duffy to face him and ran his hands down her body, covering them both in soapy bubbles as he did so. "You looked like you could use a helping hand." He remarked as he drew her towards him for a kiss.

Their hands roamed each others bodies for several moments before she surprised him by pulling them both under the water cascading from the shower. Charlie spluttered in shock, causing Duffy to laugh, before he took advantage of her brief distraction to push her up against the tiled wall.

Duffy squealed as her back came into contact with the cold tiles but the noise was quickly silenced by Charlie pressing his lips against hers. Their hands roamed as their passions built once more. She shifted her feet to try and wrap her leg around his, slipping in the process. Charlie laughed as he tried his best to prevent her from falling over completely, a task made trickier by the shower gel slathered over her body which made her extremely slippery.

"Turn around and hold onto the taps." He instructed her. He could tell by her facial expression that she was unsure. He ran his fingertips across her cheek. "You trust me don't you?" He whispered. She nodded, of course she did. "Otherwise you'll end up with another bruise to add to your collection!" He chuckled.

She bit her lip as she did what he had explained. She looked back over her shoulder at him. She looked so vunerable, it made him pause. "If you don't want to we don't have to." He reassured her.

"I want to, it's just I've never done this before." She explained quietly.

"These last 12 hours have been full of surprises and new experiences."

"So it seems. Now stop talking and hurry up, I'm not gunna stand here like this all day!"

Charlie laughed. "Patience is a virtue Duffy!" He remarked as he playfully slapped her bottom.

"Not right now it's not!" She retorted, wiggling her bottom against his crotch causing his semi erect penis to quickly spring back into life.

He stood closer behind her. "Um, you're gunna have to bend further forward, I don't want to accidently, um, well..."

Duffy broke into giggles at the blush on Charlie's face. She readjusted her stance and clutched firmly onto the taps so she wouldn't slip over again. 

This was not at all how she'd imagined things turning out when she'd arrived at the party the night before. She felt Charlie's hands reach around, his fingertip circling her clit as he slid inside her gently. Dismissing all other thoughts from her mind she gave herself over to the sensations now surging through her body. She nearly fell over as his other hand slid up her body and began to play with her nipple, rolling it between his fingertips, causing her knees to briefly go weak with desire. In retaliation she adjusted her posture, smirking triumphantly when she heard Charlie gasp with delighted surprise in response as this allowed him to thrust deeper. She giggled as he grunted incoherently and slapped her arse. Their moans of pleasure increased in pitch and volume, reverbarating off the tiled walls of the room as he picked up the pace of his thrusts until they both reached their peak and slumped against the shower wall, panting for breath.

They were both lost in their own thoughts as they finished washing themselves, stepped out the shower and wrapped up in towels. They walked back into the bedroom and began to get dressed, exchanging idle chit chat as they did. 

Heading back downstairs Duffy retrieved her coat from the hallway floor and slipped it back on whilst Charlie grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table. 

The short drive across to town to her house was filled with awkward silence as they both contemplated the full gravity of what they had done. They both knew it was wrong but didn't feel any regret at their actions. Charlie stopped the car at the top of the road. He didn't want to risk her neighbours jumping to conclusions if he stopped right outside her house. He lent over and placed his hand over hers that was resting on her thigh. 

"I don't want you to think I'm being pushy but when can I see you again? These last few hours have been amazing."

Duffy sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "You'll see me again this evening Charlie."

Charlie nudged her playfully. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'll see what I can organise and we can talk at work later." 

They lent towards each other but, realising where they were they pulled back at the last second, blushing awkwardly. Duffy sighed and stepped out of the car. Charlie watched as she walked along the path, crossed the road and disappeared into her house.


End file.
